dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Shaken Elite Foundations
"Shaken Elite Foundations" is the second episode of Vindication, following immediately after the events in "Wither or Not." This episode focuses on how quickly the fallout of the Kirby Act's enforcement affects the whole world adversely, as well as exploring Stung Hornet's decision to turn herself in to secure Miriam's safety and prevent a war. On top of that, the Sodality of Gerosha Founding Elites find themselves having to make terrible sacrifices to protect themselves and their loved ones. The Sodality of Florence decides on a course of action, and the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers run into some trouble of their own. Plot Leadership in Limbo As a sickly Wilbur Brocklyn begins coming up with a sermon for the Sodality regarding how to respond to the troubling times, he is interrupted by SCALLOP agents who are prepared to arrest him. They inform him that due to the Beliah Amendments - and his Sodality affiliation - it is safer that he come with them than wait for a compromised state of Toklisana to arrive. They note his coughing, and promise him medical attention. Wilbur shows some disappointment, but goes with the agents willingly. Meanwhile, Lex makes a secret trip to the Sodality main headquarters along with Mallorie and Silo. He meets Jack and Miranda in there going over notes of what has been given to them by the Florentines. Lex warns Jack that the latter is wanted over being a Leaper, and that he'll be kept in a safe wing at the SCALLOP Men's Containment Center that had been recently emptied out - at least until the Beliah Amendment debates making their way to the state legislatures and Congress have been resolved. The process could take about six months. Mallorie informs Miranda that due to her history with Jack, the Beliah Amendments indict her too. A spot for her is reserved at the SCALLOP Women's Containment Center, where she would pretend to be an inmate but still be able to perform her regular duties as Sodality support staff. Team Jackrabbit and the Philippines discuss strategy regarding the Icy Finger activity happening in Italy, as described in the most recent updates from Angelo. It's decided that given the warrants that have been issued for all Sodalists, some would have to turn themselves in to take a little heat off of those that would have to remain on the run. Some would have to stay on the outside and discover what the Icy Finger was really after - as well as deduce who was part of its leadership. At the same time, those captured would have to be used by SCALLOP to lobby against the Kirby Act in court. It's decided to issue a distress call that will reconvene the Sodality of Gerosha - and get them thinking about which of two strike teams they will join. Lex leaves warning Jack that he and Miranda have to figure out their message and deliver it quickly, as well as choose a strike team themselves - before a SCALLOP SWAT team makes the decision for them. Mingmei says goodbye to Shing Meanwhile, Shing Xu and Mingmei Cheng are having sex in a hotel room. Shing asks Mingmei if she is ready to follow through with Beijing's plan - to use her as an exchange prisoner to keep the heat off Miriam and prevent a war. Mingmei informs Shing that she is willing to go through with the mission. However, Shing reminds her that there are several former foreign dignitaries that want her dead, given the way she robbed them in the past. Mingmei point out that if the Icy Finger is recruiting in prisons - and has the schematics to all of SCALLOP's buildings - then the Sodality will need all the help it can get from her. Shing replies that Mingmei would most likely have Brian Mizgel put in charge of her; and that if she were to be in the arms of any man but himself, it would be Brian's. Mingmei assures Shing that if given the option, she'd choose Shing over Brian any day. Mingmei discusses with Shing how she feels the same conscience pains as Miriam, and wants to meet with Wilbur Brocklyn about officially making her conversion to Christianity public. Shing reminds her that it would require both of them to abstain from sex from then on until Beijing gives them the clear to marry, and Mingmei argues that it would be a small price to pay - that the final evening would be one she would "make count" until they could have another. She also reminds Shing that given his official status as her boss, they shouldn't be having a sexual relationship anyway due to it being unprofessional. Shing tells her that he too would like to visit Wilbur; but that he's afraid public conversion would be seen by their MSS superiors as an act of treason. She tells him that there are far worse things than being on the MSS' bad side. She finally lets slip to Shing that her greatest fear in life is that she is sterile - that she might never know Miriam's happiness at having children. As the couple turns on the TV, they receive world news about the Beliah Amendments to the Kirby Act, with affirmation of details about it and news about how Phexos and Marlquaanites all over Toklisana are being hunted due to it. SCALLOP was embroiled in controversy, as the Beliah amendments were unconstitutional but were being enforced anyway. However, SCALLOP was only able to take on a fraction of the demand - and appeared to be showing preferential treatment to the Sodality. Both sides of the Kirby Act issue had heated arguments. Both agreed that creating human-animal hybrids was morally wrong; but disagreed on what to do with those who had already been created by the Phaelites. Marlquaanites were of issue simply because their Marlquaan bonds made them so inherently dangerous. Each member of the Sodality captured would be interviewed before being released, and their input would determine both their release date and the final decision making in a possible repeal of the Beliah Amendments. Scratched Hen calls Shing that very moment to confirm that Miriam and her family are safely at the Forbidden City on a staged "vacation." Shing once again reminds Mingmei that she doesn't have to accept the Toklisanan arrest warrant. However, she kisses him and tells him that her past has been bothering her a lot. Some time being incarcerated would be good for her conscience. That, and Miriam needed her. Shing informs her that the worst Icy Finger recruitment wouldn't be at SCALLOP's prison complexes, but in state-run ones. Given Mingmei's limited connection to the Sodality, however, odds are great she would be transferred to a state-run system at some point. She kisses him, telling him to seek permission to go to Italy and put a stop to the Icy Finger there. That if the worst should happen to her - he would make sure she doesn't die in vain. A touched Shing vows to do exactly that. Distress call Jack and Miranda formulate their strategy, then issue a distress call. News reaches of a museum in northern Italy having been blown to bits in what appeared to be a "red energy wave." The Beliah Amendments - and some grisly stories of recently-state-assassinated Phexos - are explained in a video to be e-mailed to all Sodalists as being of dire concern. All Sodalists willing to accept the risks must travel to Italy, in a strike team dubbed "Team Spaghetti Liberation." The team's goal would be to discover who was leading the Icy Finger in Italy, what their real agenda was, and to put a stop to it before things escalated any further. Sodalists who felt they couldn't make it - or who were already in trouble over prior allegations of criminal behavior - were advised to visit the Sodality headquarters in Houston and meet with Lex. He would issue them individual instructions on safe places to go to turn themselves in to SCALLOP, avoiding a worse fate at the hands of state police. "Team Caged Dove" would focus on battling the enemy at home - and repealing the Beliah Amendments while atoning for their questionable wartime decisions. Caged Dove was also to keep the focus on themselves, so as to distract the media away from Spaghetti Liberation. After sending the message to all Geroshans and Florentines not already captured, Jack and Miranda shut down their broadcast center in the Sodality's underground headquarters and prepare their escape route to go to Italy. However, SCALLOP intercepts them and they are arrested. Miranda starts showing signs of being nervous, but Jack warns her not to resist. Marion promises Miranda that she'll get her a lawyer if it makes her feel better, and also assures her that she'll allow Miranda to call home to her parents. Marion warns them that they shouldn't get too comfortable: the Sodality is high on the Beliah Amendments' priorities list for capture. If the amendments aren't repealed, it could mean transfer out of the SCALLOP system for Unaltered Humans like Miranda - possibly leading to life sentences in a state-run system. Marion calls Miranda's mother, and she assures Miranda that she is still very much loved by her family - and to be brave. Marion assures Miranda further that she and Jack will be among the first to be interrogated by politicians and the governor - and quite possibly also amongst the first to be set free after the review sessions for repeal are complete - if the amendments are repealed. Due to her relationship with Jack - and no significant criminal record outside of said relationship - it is ruled that Miranda and Jack will likely remain safely within SCALLOP's system and not have to worry about transfer to a state penitentiary unless the amendments are upheld. Mallorie once again expresses her doubts to Lex that the agents of SCALLOP throwing the Sodality of Gerosha in prison, especially when both organizations have done similar things to save the world, is the right thing to do. For one, it seems a tad hypocritical. Lex responds that he means to ensure that all Sodality members thrown into SCALLOP prisons are treated as humanely as possible; understanding full well that they don't deserve the same treatment as the villains they've fought. Team Extirpon taken in The Opendi family quickly overhears word from the Navyrope Society of Jack's distress call, and check their message center. Eric informs his family that as angry as he is over the Beliah Amendments, the wiser course of action is the fight the Icy Finger as Extirpon. He warns them to head to Houston but keep a low profile. He'd go on ahead of them with Botan the Plant-Man and Emily Cormier, whom he suspects have also received the distress call by now. Emily calls up Pam and informs her that they have received the distress call, and Eric asks to speak to Jeral. Jeral states that he plans to join Eric in Italy; and that Emily has agreed to take the heat for Team Botan. Eric teleports to Jeral and Emily's place to discuss strategy with them, saying goodbye briefly to his family. He informs both them and the Cormiers that he feels the most responsible for the Beliah Amendments existing; yet is bothered even more that he's too important to take the fall. Pam assures Eric that all will be made right; but that he has to have faith in higher powers than himself. However, as Pam and Wilfredo attempt to get to the car for their trip to Houston, a SCALLOP agent arrives on the scene with a local officer. The two are quickly taken into custody. It's explained to them that them being related to Extirpon would make them very big targets of the Icy Finger by default, even if their connection to any of Eric's legally-questionable activities cannot be established in court. The skies over Alaska ablaze Mingmei and Shing arrive at the science base, then head to town. After a kiss, Mingmei gets out of the car at an auto body shop. Agent Brian Mizgel of SCALLOP is there, having a tire replaced. Mingmei explains the plan to Brian, and Shing encourages Brian to take good care of Mingmei. Brian assures Shing that he loves Mingmei and has every intention of honoring Shing's wishes. However, he also informs Shing that he must leave immediately - before Shing himself gets captured. Shing says his final goodbye to both of them, then flees - vowing to destroy the Icy Finger to honor Mingmei. Mingmei lists off the things that she's wanted for in Toklisana, as Brian embraces her and then places her in handcuffs. He takes her to the nearest police station while waiting for backup to send her to Texas. He informs her that she'll be with SCALLOP for at least a month, most likely aiding the Sodality Support Staff. However, a series of loud noises ensue outside the police station. The Phaemer Village Peacekeepers get into a dogfight with some Phaletori while trying to apprehend Marblefaun. Evan and Keet's pod is shot down, hitting a tool shed. Much to Keet's objection, both of them are arrested immediately. Socratic and Jackal decide to fall back. Without showing her face, media outlets in Toklisana announce that Agent Stung Hornet has turned herself in for crimes of espionage and prostitution dating back to almost a decade. Icy Finger operatives watching the media incident unfold suspect that there may be more to the story. They consider the capture of Keet and Time Capsule, however, particularly amusing for the Phaletori's push on Phaelon. Capture of the Sterlies As Jack and Miranda are being transported to holding cells, their captors find themselves being chased by Icy Finger agents. The car chase gives way to a gunfight in the streets. Jack helps jump Marion to safety in spite being cuffed. However, they find themselves in a parking lot ramp being held at gunpoint by an Icy Finger agent. Said agent is suddenly engulfed in blue flames from a grenade. A van swoops in and drops off Tiffany and Jordan Sterlie. The driver briefly gets out, removing his Navyrope mask and revealing himself to be Lyle Ritter. Marion expresses her disgust that her current romantic affair would join the Navyrope Foundation. Lyle warns Marion that the Foundation will stop at nothing to ensure Vince Finton does not get involved in any way in the latest Sodality-SCALLOP squabble. He shares a kiss with Marion, then tells her that SCALLOP will have to make do with the Sterlie mother-son team turning themselves in. Lyle drives off. Marion assures him that her disapproval of his involvement with the Foundation will not alter the terms of their relationship too greatly. Marion calls for backup, in spite Tiffany and Jordan not putting up a struggle. Tiffany explains that she intends to advocate for the Navyrope Foundation in interviews and in court, realizing she will need maximum security above and beyond any of the other Sodalists. Jordan explains that amidst the present heat level during the Beliah Amendment hearings, juvie will reduce his likelihood of being killed - that the Foundation heads all agreed to this with him. Marion smiles, stating that she admires Navyrope disciples for being so honest. Enter Lionfish Just north of the border between Washington state and Canada, Icy Finger agents wait at a shoreline for their newest test subject to surface from the water. Wallace Billings informs Fred Rochester that Tom Gubrig has now become a Marlquaanite able to breathe underwater - with enhanced strength and a penchant for stirring up mayhem. Having the boldness of a lion and amphibious lungs, they dub him "Lionfish." They instruct Lionfish to head to downtown Houston and meet up with some connections there. They will use Lionfish as a false flag to convince the public that the Beliah Amendments are necessary. They also inform him to stand at the ready, in case he is needed later to break Cupric out of prison. Little do they realize that the waters in their area are being patrolled by a Phexo that can breathe underwater: Isitoq Sundue / "Anarteq III." Anarteq informs the Canadian Mounties, who waste no time sending a squad to that location. Rochester and Gubrig provide Lionfish with a distraction while Lionfish flees into the water and begins swimming toward Chimerican waters. Anarteq requests permission to pursue; but is denied because of fears that SCALLOP would arrest him under the Kirby Act. He instead informs the Mounties to alert SCALLOP that Lionfish is coming. However, his signal gets jammed before he can finish his message. He is barely able to escape an Icy Finger submarine that threatens him. Dividing the Florentines Warning the Frenetis The McArthur Estate attacked Candi kisses Frank on the forehead good night, and tucks him into bed. She heads into the living room to discuss with Donte what they should do about the message Jack sent out. Donte states that he has no intention of running - that it would only put Candi and Frank in even worse trouble than they already are. Candi looks at her ankle, and is relieved that her tether light is still green. Donte asks why she keeps looking at it. She states it's because of her concerns that she'll be called in - rendering moot the five years she'd spent with it and forcing her to spend another five. He embraces her and ensures her that he will always love her. He also warns that due to the Kirby Act, they'd have to explain to Frank why he's going to jail too. None of the McArthurs would be getting off easy this time. He explains to her that they'll have to attend Jack's meeting, but that it could be a trap. They reach in for a kiss. No sooner do they finish kissing, then Candi's Centuition goes off. An Icy Finger agent attempts to launch a cyanide gas grenade through the living room window. Candi reacts, sending the grenade flying back out the window before detonating and killing the agent that launched it. Donte flies out the window, telling Candi to get Frank to safety. He attempts to fight; but he soon realizes that the Icy Finger prepared an MPF generator specifically to capture him with. He is forced to flee before he can get caught in its field. Candi and Frank get to their car, and begin driving off. Donte attempts to avoid the MPF generator as he take out Icy Finger cars stalking Candi's. He calls Candi up and tells her that he'll rendezvous with her as soon as it's safe. She informs Donte of her intention to go to the laundromat so Brian can arrest her like last time. Donte continues to ambush Icy Finger until Candi is able to drive safely to the laundromat. From there, she contact Brian. He reveals that his digital records from her feed reveal that she was driving erratically. She doesn't contest the notions. She informs Brian of the situation, and asks him how quickly he can get there. He explains that he is too busy transporting Mingmei, Keet, and Evan to Houston. Candi requests that he set her ankle monitor's GPS alignment to "South Pole," so the Waco police force will find her before the Icy Finger can. Brian warns her of the potential consequences, and she informs him that protecting Frank matters more to her than anything else. Brian reluctantly "S'Poles" her monitor. Candi says goodbye to Frank, then surrenders to the police cars that surround the laundromat. She is taken to SCALLOP Women's Containment Center almost immediately, confessing to everything. Dolly can't go fishing As Jeraime and Dolly Malestrom are at home discussing with her officer Agent Chad Orvain about a fishing trip, Chad gets a phone call that Dolly is to be brought in. In spite the Malestroms having only minimal involvement with the Sodality, Dolly's history is cited as reason she needs to return. She is S'Poled seconds later. Jeraime encourages her to go, and to join Team Caged Dove so she can battle the Beliah Amendments and get Judge Terry Beliah's evil legacy out of everyone's life once and for all. Dolly begrudgingly lets Chad arrest her, as he apologizes for ruining her plans for a fishing trip. The Pangs must strategize Agent Shaniqua Tamery alerts Hea that Icy Finger are everywhere in the area, and that Hea and John need to figure out a plan quickly. If given the order to take Hea in, Shaniqua will have little choice. She also alerts Hea to the fact that Candi and Dolly have been arrested. Hea informs Shaniqua that she is already forming a plan. Hea informs Marge and Tabby to have a family meeting, since the three of them are all that is left. She lets them know that they are not about to like what they hear next. Notable characters by faction Agents of SCALLOP * Lex * Mallorie * Shaniqua * Chad * Brian * Marion * Bezmipel Widnorik Phaemer Village Peacekeepers * Keet * Time Capsule * Jackal Semicolon * Socratic Navyrope Society * Tiffany Sterlie * Jordan Sterlie * Vince Finton * Lyle Ritter Sodality Founding Elites * Candi * Dolly * Jeraime * Donte * Frank * Botan * Emily * Jackrabbit * Miranda * Wilbur * Meerkat * Mukade Sodality Legends * Hea * Tabitha * Mapacha * Gray * Anna * Pablo * Extirpon * Anarteq Icy Finger * Lionfish * Cupric * Wallace Billings * Fred Rochester Sodality of Florence * Cocklebur * Taterbug * Purge-Flare * Feruga * Sapphire King Chinese MSS * Sniperbadger * Scratched Hen * Black Rat * Stung Hornet Development See also External links Category: Vindication episodes